Brave Flower Pro
by Soulofthepast
Summary: When the girls attend summer school, they seek Setsuna's aid. When she offers to show them the real truth behind the assignment, they learn that History and Paradox are connected in more ways than one. What does Setsuna know about the Senshi?


A/N: I am not confident that this idea hasn't been done before. Even if this holds true I feel I must post a cross-over for these series. One is well known. The other is a gemstone that shines brightly in the shadows people rarely view. I hope you will read my take on an all too familiar scene as it unfolds in a place that may haven't been used before. I present to you a "Pretty Solider Sailor Moon" crossed over lightly with "Koihime Musou" please enjoy! Do not forget to leave a review! I will be using both a mix of modern terms and those relative to the time period "Koihime Musou" takes place it. I hope this will simplify matters for those who have not seen "Koihime Musou".

IMPORTANT: Since they are in high school, and the fact that I'm using the anime universes, the Sailor Senshi DO NOT know who Guardian Cosmos is.

More info will be available in my Profile page.

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
I do not own Koihime Musou.

* * *

Prologue: Voices of the Past and Modern Times.

_In a land with bandits dangers lurk where many least expect it. This is my place of birth, and although I am a female I am a strong warrior. In my travels across the land of China I have often found that conflict starts for the smallest of reasons. People gain power so that they may stand strong when those with might dare to oppose them. Vast armies are built in hopes that their people will prosper. I had placed my blade on the shelf in false hope that I would no longer seek to avenge my lost family. Sadly, my anger still burns deeply for those that continue to shed needless blood, and, I refuse to see another child suffer through what I have. Although I know that refusal is only a wish that I cannot attain…not alone._

_In my travels I have met many strong women like myself, each fighting for a cause precious to them. Some seek peace for children and an end to the constant warfare. Others fight for their families and friends. A few brave souls fight for their homeland. There have been only some who want nothing more than to forge a dynasty for their own benefit. These women are often mothers, wives, sisters, orphans, and many other titles. No matter their reasons, or who they are, their title is worn proudly on their breast as they stand tall. We all take great pride in being known as honorable fighters. Often times we travel alone, or in small groups to lend assistance. Rarely do we receive shelter in once place for long. Our home is on foot, content in our traveling, continuously seeking our destiny._

_I am known as a woman of flawless black hair that captivates the eyes of many. I have been foretold as powerful enough to match any foe. Spoken to be a beautiful woman with looks no one can comprehend. Sadly that is only a rumor. I am indeed a woman with a level of strength. I will face any foe unflinchingly. My looks are that of an average woman. Often men become disheartened when they see I am not that of a goddess fabled in the stories. I am busty but in no way could one label me as a divinity. I am a simple woman who likes to cook and I do wish to be a mother one day after the fighting comes to an end. Until then I will bravely face the road ahead._

"Can anyone here tell me what you think this writing represents." The teacher stood at the front of the class teaching the lesson plan for today. The subject was part of History. The class yawned in boredom. This wasn't something many cared to understand. This was summer school, a way to gain an extra credit that had been missing and why only a few students attended. The room was unventilated and the air was thick with humidity. All the students wished that the fan wasn't broken. Perhaps then it would be possible to actually care about something that was being said. Then again perhaps not, the instructor seemed unskilled or uncaring.

Minako began passing her notes to Usagi out of boredom while Makoto pretended to pay attention. This was not the ideal way to spend summer. Ami had found this class an interesting idea and also enrolled. Truth be told; she was the only student willing to learn anything. The teacher spoke in monotone and that didn't prove helpful in the long run. His lectures were lackluster even if his material wasn't. The only one taking the class of her own volition fought off the drone his voice carried as it lulled her to sleep. This would have been a better self taught seminar. Finally they were free from his grasp with an assignment that made all but one cringe.

"I don't see what this has to do with history." Usagi sighed as she looked at her homework. It seemed as if the man had pulled the idea out of a book without thinking. "I mean what does it really matter? This was so long ago."

"Well, so much for this being a blow off class." Makoto agreed. It wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter. She had needed a history course and the others needed an elective. It had all worked out only because Ami said she would help with the work.

"Well, I don't know what I would be able to tell you." Ami chided lightly as she looked over her homework. "You needed a class of the appropriate credit. This looked effortless enough."

"Key word there." Minako rolled her eyes. "Looked." Flapping the paper with her assignment on it dramatically she further proved her point. "Does this essay look easy to you?"

When the others nodded in agreement it became apparent that the class would be harder than she thought. "Sorry." Her voice grew quiet. She honestly didn't have any idea what she had been getting them into. "I didn't think it would be such a tough class."

They walked slowly but surely to the shrine. Minako and Usagi continued the rant about school while Makoto walked alongside Ami quietly. The latter two were tired from a long day of rather boring classes and would rather have not been dragged to the Shrine. They ascended the long staircase into the courtyard where the trees cast shade on the ground. Rei was in her usual spot reading book under the awning of her bedroom.

"Rei!" Minako shouted as she ran ahead as fast as her legs could carry her into the embrace of the girl with obsidian hair. This was the beauty of summer. The shrine was a peaceful place to be. The shade kept them cool under the otherwise bright sun. Minako clinging to Rei's side supplied a cute entertainment every time one tried to move. Usagi's laughter was boisterous at her friends while Makoto egged Rei on about her relationship. Ami could only watch with a soft smile. This was how summer should be spent. Days with conversation so mundane it didn't even bare remembrance as five friends enjoyed their time together. Finally, the afternoon drew to a close and they decided to study into the late evening.

"Ah." Rei said looking at the paper Minako had in her hands. "This is concerning the old myths dating far in the past." Rei wasn't fond of most classes. In fact she downright hated most. History was another matter entirely, especially when it came to old lore that had been lost over time. "This paper is in regards to the Han Dynasty. Of course I'm not sure how true it really is. Most of it sounds like rubbish." Rei explained as she pointed out a few key flaws. "Like this. There were old folktales that there were women warriors. Most don't believe it to be the truth though." She sighed as she tapped at the workbook.

"Why not?" Makoto wondered as she glanced through her book. "We are, aren't we? I'm sure there were women back then who could fight just as well as we can as Senshi." Her eyes glistened over thinking how powerful she had become over the years. If her father could only see how hard she had been training. She knew he would be proud. A small pang hit her when she thought of her family, and yet, it was something that she found herself doing more and more, if only because she wanted one of her own one day. "Where would the world be without strong people to help guide them?"

"Indeed." Ami agreed before countering with one key bit of logic. "However, people do not know you are a Senshi." That rebuttal made Makoto frown as she gave a nod in understanding. "These women, if they really were soldiers would be outcast for fighting. Back in those days women weren't taught to learn combat openly. Of this I am sure."

"Only half right." Rei agreed but corrected the flaw. "You see, women weren't normally warriors, but there were exceptions. However rare they may be. Only problem is, there are a number of other rumors that make this even more difficult to understand." Rei pointed to another bullet that the class had been told to make a position paper on. "Another thing that some people state is that the Three Kingdoms that were formed after the Han Dynasty had already been established before the fall." She shrugged as she took a seat. "There are other notable differences in the stories. The ones we read in normal history books are the ones that hold the most truth. Still I wish there was a way we could truly know."

"True." Ami nodded finding the energy to jump into her class with renewed vigor as Rei gave a fresh new perspective. "The class name states 'Myths among History' so I guess it would make sense what we have to do is decipher the truths from the lies."

"I assume that's part of the class, well the more important parts of the class. This book, I've heard of it before, it was told that the reality behind it was that men wrote it as if they were female. It was to protect their lives later." Rei explained pulling a slightly thick book from the lowest shelf. "This is an anthology of other books as such."

"What a bore." Makoto sighed tired with this entire prospect. "The thing is, books don't know everything and we can't exactly walk up to someone who lived in that time period."

"Yeah we can." Minako responded back as she took one of the snacks off the plate. "Setsuna should have been alive then. She should know."

"That is a point." The mousey girl with glasses knew it would be a long shot. Setsuna had her limits but it would never hurt to ask. "She may not help us though."

"Oh yes she will." Rei laughed looking at a particular sleeping blond with a smirk. "Usagi can be our trump card. Setsuna is a sap for that."

"Setsuna is a chump for anyone of Usagi's bloodline." The tallest of the group stood to stretch. "All Usagi will need to do is start with the water works and it'll be in the bag." She looked out the window as night was overtaking the shrine. "It's kind of late to speak with her now though. How about we all meet up and go tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Minako sealed the deal as Rei looked eager for the next day to arrive. She closed her book and packed up as the others around her did the same.

Only member one of the team looked less than pleased. Ironically this was the same member that had suggested the class to begin with. She knew they wouldn't listen to reason. No one ever did, not in cases like this. Placing her hand on her forehead she willed away the imminent headache that she knew would arise both late tonight and early tomorrow morning. 'I hope Setsuna doesn't mind foul play.'

Each of the girls went home thinking about their own speculations and the theories written in the book suggested. It was basically a large diary of various women. There were excerpts and photos. One large mess to sift through in the eyes of the blonds and a bunch of pointless work in the mind of Makoto gave a dreary outlook to summer. Rei found the prospect interesting and Ami found herself questioning the grounds of truth within each entry. Some were written through a child's eyes while others were written though those of an adult. Those of rich and poor seemed to find a place in the book. The only actual similarity between them all was the fact all were female. Setsuna would be called in the morning and real answers would be sought to the best of their ability.

Early morning found itself making an early arrival as the teens knocked on the door to the outers home, where it was clear Setsuna would be. The woman, clearly keeper of Time and Space, as was her title, greeted them already dressed and prepared. She ushered them inside, and offered the tea she had freshly prepared. "I assume you have business with me exclusively, else I would have found you to use your communicators." Her words were crisp, and very meaningful.

"One could say that." Rei nodded. "I would think you already know our intentions for the visit." As she said this she held her cup of tea too her lips, awaiting a response.

"I am keeper of the gates, however, that does not make me a mind reader." Setsuna shook her head, unwilling to play idle games. "Since you should find a reason to seek me out, I would have assumed it isn't to do with our mission or intended tasks. This leads me to wonder just why I have become a sudden person of interest, instead of the seemingly aloof mage you all tend to avoid if at all plausible." Her words were as cold as ice, yet she meant no harm, stating facts instead of opinion.

"Fair point." Makoto deadpanned, somewhat annoyed that they had even gone through with this. "However, you've seen the future, so I think you know enough to know why we've come. If you have the time, tell us about this." Makoto spoke, thrusting her assignment onto the table as if she couldn't care about it anymore. It was simply too early to do this. All she wanted was to get this over with, eat, and lay around the house with some baked goods in the oven. "Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home."

The mage thumbed through the book carefully. She smirked slightly, an amused tone hidden by her monotone voice although it was clear she was rolling with laughter inwardly. "I haven't seen this type of thing in a very long time." She placed the book back on the table, done scanning the contents as she looked back at the group. "As interesting as it is to see that old thing floating around, I can assure you, it is merely legend mixed with folk lore. Quite the paradox if I do say so myself. Chronos would maim Phanes for this if the old coot wasn't so senile."

"Uhh, care to explain?" That came from Minako, who if truth be told was completely blown away by what Setsuna was talking about. "Who's Phanes? While we are on it, why would Chronos want to hurt them for a class course we ended up taking?"

"Simply put, Phanes is a god, much like Chronos." Setsuna explained with an air of calm. "Except, where Chronos is father time, or grandfather if one looks at his age, Phanes is the deity of procreation and new life, part of my task is to do as fate intends, however with that comes a number of people whom I answer too, Chronos isn't the only one. Phanes, at least in accordance too some people, was the creator of the first generation of the gods, and the ultimate creator of Cosmos."

"Again, and this has to do with our summer school class why exactly?" Makoto growled out, now getting aggravated.

"It doesn't." Setsuna smiled slightly. Content in the fact that a few of the people she took orders from still had a sense of humor. "I'm merely stating mythology along with what I know as truth I've seen personally. That book is much the same. It is fact mixed with legend and would be history. For you, I am speaking gibberish, much like this book. The real facts aren't really something you'd find in this type of material. This is merely an intended joke that the gods have played. An alternate universe spurred on by paradox and wishes alike. There is a place where this book holds only truth; however that place is not on this earth as you know it."

"So you're basically saying this is a bunch of lies." Rei affirmed as she looked through the book. "It's kinda sad. I was hoping at least some of what was in here was true."

"It is true." Setsuna said again. "What you must remember is that History has a way of repeating itself. It may not repeat exactly the same, or in the manners that produce the same final outcome. If we followed a different line of fate, it may have been us to have this reality; however, instead we have the realities that history denotes. Fate works in mysterious ways. One of those ways is allowing information leaks, if you'd allow the term. Hence, this book of half-truths and falsehood you see on this table now."

"Say we wanted to know more about the truth and lies of history. Would you tell us the difference?" Ami quizzed hopeful. "This project is more daunting than I would have thought, but could you show us what is real and what is a lie?" As she said this, she pulled more books out of school bag. "I think I have enough reference material. Would you be interested?"

"Interest is in the eye of the beholder and my eyes are not my own. I could tell you everything on the quoted books and highlight the basics; however that's not what one would call interesting." Setsuna smirked as she stood, went over to her own bookshelf and pulled out a smaller, more condensed script. "This is fates history. It is a book of life's realities in its purest of forms. You school books, even the books written by scholars, are child's play compared to this. Now, where shall we begin?" She said opening the book with a cool relaxed air.

TBC~

* * *

This fiction is a test. I've no real idea how it will work out or if this idea is feasible since many ideas here are old takes and also outstretched into lines hard to cross. We will have to see won't we? I hope you're along for the ride. Please leave a review. I know this is a short first chapter. I will continue it soon. Let me know what you think.


End file.
